The present invention relates broadly to a multiplex telecommunications system, and in particular to an asynchronous, multidata mode time division multiplex transmission system.
In the prior art it is well known that the communications facilities which interconnect the various sensors and information processors are an important element of Command and Control systems. These communications facilities must be capable of handling a wide variety of analog and digital signals for voice, data and video traffic. During the last few decades substantial improvements have been made in the capabilities of long haul wideband trunk communications systems by employing microwave troposcatter radio links and communications satellite links. For local signal distribution on an air base, within a local operating area or in command center complexes, communications were handled primarily by means of individual pairs of wires, cables or radio links interconnecting each user or equipment. At the present time, broadband communications over coaxial cable and through optic fibers are now state-of-the-art. Technological advances in digital technology permit the implementaton of low cost frequency division and time division multiple access to a broadband bus. A variety of communication services then becomes possible for many users. Command and control communications in the future should be capable of handling multi-megabit data rates and multi-channel secure telephone and video transmission. The presentation of remote radar and other surveillance signals, as well as the standard visual display terminal information, will be accommodated. The technical capability of accomplishing these multiple services under a single communication control utilizing a single transmission medium will permit the dynamic reallocation of communication resources in accordance with demand.